


Icarus

by limjaeseven



Series: Verse 2 [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Album: Verse 2, Character Death, Film Student Im Jaebeom, M/M, Sad Kang Younghyun, Sad Park Jaehyung, University Student Im Jaebum | JB, University Student Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/pseuds/limjaeseven
Summary: Icarus is the story of Kang Younghyun and Park Jaehyung, but not all stories end well.Verse 2: Part 4 of 8
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Verse 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132364
Kudos: 12





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part 4 of my 8 part series 'Verse 2'

Kang Younghyun didn’t come from the world Park Jaehyung belonged to, in more ways than one. Jaehyung was meant to save the human race but in Younghyun’s world he died before he turned 25, leaving his world in ruins, so his people chose him, the most powerful man they knew to turn back time, to keep him alive long enough to save them, even if it meant the end of their own world.

Younghyun knew what that meant, the day Jaehyung turned 25 his world would cease to exist, and so would he. But he loved his people and he vowed to put everything on the line for humanity. Younghyun wasn’t selfish, he lived to serve his people but he cursed at them for making him do this. What he didn’t know when embarking on his journey was how hard he’d fall for Jaehyung’s bright smile and kind heart.

Younghyun counted his days with Jaehyung, he cherished every moment he spent with the man, but no amount of time was long enough. Eventually, Jaehyung would turn 25 and Younghyun would disappear, his world puffed out of existence as they messed with the space time continuum. Younghyun wanted more though, he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Jaehyung by his side.

He knew he was the luckier of the two, he wouldn’t have to continue living his life without the man he loved but it still wasn’t fair. Younghyun thought of letting Jaehyung die, maybe then he could return and try again. But would his people let him? Would he be even allowed to come back again?

Younghyun was with Jaehyung when the truck that was supposed to kill the younger came speeding down the road. Younghyun had one second, one second to pick between a chance of meeting Jaehyung again or letting him go forever, saving humanity in the process. It felt like his world stopped around him for that one moment, as he looked at the shorter man wrapped in his arms as they crossed the road, and he couldn’t imagine the thought of his blood on Younghyun’s hands.

A loud crash was juxtaposed with a shrill cry, but there was no body. Jaehyung was on his knees on the pavement on the other side of the road, hyperventilating. The truck driver was screaming something but Younghyun was nowhere to be seen, not even a drop of blood to signify he was real. With shaking hands Jaehyung looked at his hand, and he cried even harder. The ring, the ring that Younghyun gave him was still there, Jaehyung didn’t dream the man, but he’s not with him anymore, he doesn’t know why but Younghyun was gone and Jaehyung was alone.

Jaehyung did eventually save the world, he didn’t see Younghyun’s world in his lifetime, one of poverty and squalor, but saw one of hope and light, still he wasn’t happy. He waited for Younghyun to come back, he hoped he’d see the man someday, just catch a glimpse of him, but deep within he knew, Younghyun was gone, for good.

***

Jinyoung had wanted to play Younghyun but Jaehyung’s character was literally written after him, not that he knew that fact, but still he accepted it because Jaebeom asked him so nicely. Mark was fun to work with, he gave the group a balance they didn’t know they lacked.

Jaebeom was allowed to bring two people with him for the Seoul Film Festival and he invited his actors, unfortunately Mark had to bail last minute so it was just Jinyoung accompanying him, not that Jaebeom minded, he would spend every moment of his life with Jinyoung if could.

He didn’t dare to look at Jinyoung’s face as they screened the film, too afraid to see his reaction. The man knew the story well enough, but Jaebeom had refused to let him watch the final product before that day.

It was only when the lights turned back on that Jaebeom turned and he was instantly taken aback by the tears streaming down the man’s cheeks. Before he could say anything though, he was whisked away to the stage to talk about the project and address the crowd.

Jaebeom tried his best to look confident up there, but he was scared inside. What if Jinyoung hated the film? Had he done Jinyoung’s acting justice? He knew just by the fact that he was standing where he was, talking to a crowd of industry professionals and film critics that his film was worth something but what was the point of it all if Jinyoung didn’t like it?

“Why Icarus?” The question pulled Jaebeom out of his head as he looked away from Jinyoung to focus on the reporter questioning him.

“Icarus has always been about freedom to me, that feeling of flying in the skies after being trapped in the labyrinth. Jaehyung was Younghun’s wings, setting him free from his cruel world. It was beautiful, but fragile. His sun was Jaehyung’s happiness and he knew that he didn’t need Younghyun to achieve it, he just needed to be alive long enough to find it.” 

It was a while before Jaebeom could get to Jinyoung again, he had been scheduled for a few different interviews right after the screening. By the time he caught up with the younger outside the theatre hosting the festival, it was close to midnight.

“Jinyoungie” Jaebeom called out, making the younger turn around to look at his best friend, a sombre smile on his face. Before he could say anything else though, he was wrapped in a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you” It was all Jinyoung said, and it was all that was needed to be said. Jaebeom sighed in relief as he cherished the warmth from the younger in the cold winter night. They stood there like that for a while, safe in each other’s arms.

The walk back to Jinyoung’s house was quiet, their fingers laced together as they matched their footsteps. The smiles were enough to convey their emotions. Jinyoung and Jaebeom always found words to be useless when talking to each other, their silences more meaningful.

“Hyung, why didn’t Younghyun let Jaehyung die?” Jaebeom just chuckled, he knew the answer too well, he’d have to face it himself someday and he wasn’t ready for it.

“Would you let me die if it meant you would have a chance at meeting me again?” Jinyoung looked taken aback by Jaebeom’s question.

“That’s never happening, we’re going to be together, forever, hyung” Jaebeom wished he hadn’t written the same words for Jaehyung to say to Younghyun in his film.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
